Seven Years On
by KkalHaley
Summary: Mitchie & Shane are celebrating the seventh birthday of their little girl, Uncle Nate has a surprise in store for Caitlyn and what happens when you get out-D.J'd by an eight year old? Taking a look into the future and some old memories of the CR gang.
1. Of Tooth Fairies & Unforgotten Memories

**This is a really random fic, I decided to do one after reading thousands of really good CR fanfics and I imagined what it'd be like if the characters were older and had kids, for pure randomness really. This chapter is quite long, but the overall story won't have many chapters unless I have an amazing idea – which probably won't happen.**

"_Mommy, Mommy! The tooth fairy came!" a six year old girl was grinning into a mirror, admiring the loss of her two front milk teeth. She ran over to her mom and hugged her excitedly. "I got two dollars!"_

"_That's great, Mitchie!" Connie Torres stroked the light brown hair of her six-year old daughter, who was smiling her huge smile. She laughed._

Mitchie Torres smiled and rolled over in her sleep, happily remembering this experience.

"Mommy, Mommy! The tooth fairy came!" Mitchie woke to the excited voice of a six year old girl who had finished grinning into her mirror and ran to jump on her parent's bed. "I got two dollars!"

"Hey sweetie," Mitchie said as she rubbed her eyes. She gave her daughter a hug. "Wow, you look so grown up!" She ruffled the little girl's light brown hair and smiled.

"She's just like you," said Mitchie's fiancé, Shane, who had sat up and put his arm around her. "Come here, squirt!"

"Daddy!" the little girl squealed as Shane tickled her.

Mitchie smiled as she watched the two people she loved most in the world.

"Hey, do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Mitchie asked her daughter.

"Yes," she said. "It's my birthday!"

"And how old are you going to be?"

"Seven!"

"Wow, that's old!" joked Shane.

"Not as old as you, daddy!" she replied. Mitchie laughed at how serious her daughter looked.

"I think she's been spending too much time with Caitlyn."

Seven years. Seven years ago tomorrow Mitchie's daughter would've been born. Elena Caity Gray. Mitchie sat on her bed looking through the photographs of the past seven years. Shane had taken Elena out for breakfast so Mitchie had some time to herself. She remembered the time she found out she was pregnant. The first person she told was Caitlyn, her best friend. Actually, Caitlyn found out herself. She smiled to herself, remembering how this went.

"_Michelle Torres! I know that there is something wrong. You've zoned out of every conversation we've had. There's something on your mind, and I am going to get to the bottom of it!" Nineteen year old Mitchie was sat on her bed, half listening to Caitlyn's lecture. She was refusing to say anything. She had almost been caught vomiting by Caitlyn and that was a far too close call. She was upset, and scared, and confused. Yesterday she found out that she was pregnant and she had no idea what to do. _

"_Michelle! Are you even listening to me?" Mitchie hated being called Michelle._

"_Michelle!" Caitlyn knew it wound her up._

"_You call me Michelle one more time!"_

"_Mich-" Right, that was it. Mitchie ran over to Caitlyn and pinned her down on her bed._

"_I knew I could get you to speak!" Caitlyn said, smiling. Mitchie suddenly felt that horrible sickening feeling in her stomach. Oh no._

"_Mitch, you don't look so…" Mitchie ran to the bathroom and threw up. Her cover was blown._

"_Mitchie, are you okay?" Caitlyn rushed over and pressed her hand against Mitchie's forehead to check if she had a fever. Mitchie started crying._

"_Mitchie, did you and Shane…?" Mitchie nodded._

"_Oh, Mitchie," Caitlyn put her arms around her friend and hugged her. "Come on, let's go and sit in the bedroom." Caitlyn took Mitchie's hand an pulled her up. They walked into the bedroom and Mitchie buried her face in her hands._

"_Mitch, when did you find out?"_

"_Yesterday. I didn't realise I was late until I started throwing up, and I snuck out and went to the chemist and…"_

"_It's okay," Caitlyn gave Mitchie another hug. _

"_Does Shane know?" She asked. Mitchie shook her head. "Do you want me to kill him for you?"_

"_No, it's okay." _

"_Ha! You hesitated! I'm taking that as a yes!"_

"_Caitlyn!"_

"_Joking! Come on, you really think I would even attempt to destroy my boyfriend's brother… wait, don't answer that."_

_Mitchie couldn't help but laugh. Caitlyn and Shane argued pretty much 24/7. _

"_So what are you going to do with this baby?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Adoption?" _

"_I don't think I'd like to grow up knowing my parents didn't want me."_

"_Abortion?"_

"_Caity! Are you serious?" _

"_It's an option!"_

"_Not with me it's not!"_

"_Well there's only one other thing."_

"_I know," said Mitchie, frustrated. _

"_Go ask Shane."_

So she did exactly that. When Shane heard the news he was a mixture of happy, scared and excited. He wanted to keep the baby – he didn't see any problems, they were both nineteen, had finished school, they were at a good point in their careers – Mitchie had had three albums out and Connect three had finished their World Tour, and they had enough money to raise a child. It was Shane who kept Mitchie's spirits up.

It was hard to believe that that had happened seven years ago. Tomorrow her friends and family would be coming round to celebrate Elena's birthday. She put the photos back in the box and put the box back under her bed, smiling her huge grin that she (according to Caitlyn) was famous for.


	2. Elena's Birthday Party

"Happy Birthday Sleepyhead!" A very familiar voice woke Elena Gray up from her dreamless sleep.

"Aunt Caity!" Elena exclaimed hugging the person who woke her up.

"Happy Seventh Birthday, Trouble!" Caitlyn Gellar handed her goddaughter and perhaps future niece a gift, wrapped in sparkly paper.

"Wow, thank you," said Elena. She took the gift and got out of bed to hug Caitlyn again. "I'm gonna go show Mom!"

Caitlyn smiled as she watched the excited little girl run out of her room in childlike over-enthusiasm. She couldn't believe how much Mitchie's little girl had grown up. She tucked a strand of her curly brown hair behind her ear, absent-minded as she is somewhat known for.

"Hey, where'd the birthday girl go?" Caitlyn turned to see her boyfriend Nate in the doorway of Elena's bedroom.

"She went to show Mitchie and Shane the gift I got her," said Caitlyn, going over to Nate and taking his hand. "Let's go and see them."

Mitchie and Shane were already up and dressed, unlike Elena who rushed past them in a hurry to get changed before anyone else arrived. Mitchie was attaching party decorations to the walls while Shane was getting the food and drinks ready and putting them on the table.

"It looks great," Caitlyn said, bounding over to help Mitchie with the last of the banners. "Elena will love them."

"Yeah," agreed Nate. I've never seen a seven year old as happy as she looked when she ran past us!"

"Seven years old," said Mitchie, sitting down on the worktop like she used to when she was younger.

"Wow," said Caitlyn. "I don't feel I've changed at all the last seven years."

"It's like… you blink, and suddenly, you've missed everything," Shane said. Mitchie and Nate nodded in agreement.

"Is Jason coming?" asked Mitchie to Nate and Shane.

"Yes, and he's bringing Tess," said Nate. Tess and Jason had gotten married around three years ago.

"Ella texted me and said she was coming with Peggy, and Barron and Lola are coming too," Caitlyn said.

"Awesome," said Mitchie. She was still in touch with almost all of her old friends from Camp Rock and they were invited by Elena to come and celebrate her birthday. Elena loved all of Mitchie's friends.

"Mommy!" Elena cried out suddenly. It sounded like it came from upstairs. "Help me!"

"I better go and see what she's gotten herself into this time," said Mitchie. She ran up the stairs and into the bathroom to find her daughter stuck in the toilet.

"Daddy forgot to put the seat down," said Elena.

"What is he like?"

Elena rolled her eyes, making Mitchie laugh. She lifted her daughter out and Elena said sternly: "I'll go and have a word with Daddy."

"UNCLE JASON!" Elena screamed as Jason lifted her up and spun her round and round, making her shriek with laughter.

"Jason, I hope you're not trying to murder my daughter," Shane laughed. Elena was put down and Shane smiled at her attempt to walk in a straight line. He picked her up before she hit the wall.

"Careful, Caity, you're gonna get pulled over by a cop!" Caity was Shane's nickname for Elena that he used sometimes because sometimes she reminded him of Caitlyn. Elena had definitely inherited some of Caitlyn's personality because Caitlyn was always over, looking after her and spending lots of time with her. It had been that way for almost her whole life.

"How's my little niece?" asked Tess, giving Elena a hug. "I hope you're having a nice birthday! Here's your present, keep it safe!"  
Tess had changed a lot since she met Jason. She had become more kind and friendly, and she was now good friends with everyone instead of being their enemy. She had grown out of her mother's shadow, and stopped trying to be like her. It helped a lot that Jason was so eager to help her become her own person. Jason and Tess were expecting their first child later on this year.

"Hey, Jason, Tess, thank you for coming," said Mitchie, coming to the door, putting her hands on Elena's shoulders as Elena admired the pictures on the wrapping paper of her birthday gift.

"Are you kidding?" said Jason. "We wouldn't miss it! Ellie is awesome." Jason called Elena 'Ellie' or 'The Elmeister'. She had a lot of nicknames.

"How are you, Tess, coping okay?" asked Mitchie after Elena went to take her gift to the kitchen.  
"I'm fine thank you, I'm very excited."

"It is a pretty exciting thing, you're more sensible than I was anyway, so you should be fine. If you need any advice, I'd be willing to help."

"Thank you, Mitchie, that's nice of you," Tess said.

"Now let's get this party started!" said Jason as the doorbell rang, signifying more guests arriving. Mitchie opened the door to Peggy and Ella.

"Hey guys," said Mitchie, greeting them both with a hug. "Thanks for coming,"

"Thank little Ellie for inviting us," said Ella. They all walked into the kitchen where Elena had put her presents so she could open them later. Elena rushed in and bombarded Ella and Peggy with a huge hug.

"Hi Elena, are you having a good time?" said Peggy.

"Yes I am! Daddy is putting on music and a disco in the basement for when my friends come!"

"Wow, that's exciting! Have you got lots of presents?" asked Ella.

"Yes, thank you for yours, I saw you put them on the table. Mommy and Daddy have a surprise for me later they said, but they won't tell me what it is! And Uncle Nate needs my help with a surprise for Aunt Caitlyn!"

"That's a lot of surprises!" said Peggy. "By the way, you look very nice today!"

"Thank you," said Elena. She twirled around in her little party dress and giggled.

"You look so adorable," said Ella. "Go have some fun,"

"Okay," said Elena.

Barron and Lola arrived with their children, eight year old twins Connor and Taryn, and four year old Faith. Elena took the children down to the basement to play before Elena's friends from school arrived.

"Hey Uncle Shane," Connor went over to see Shane and see what he was doing with the music.

"Hey Connor, long time no see, how've you been?" Shane asked.

"I've been okay," Connor said. "I've been working on mixing sounds lately, can I help you D.J?"  
"Of course," Shane said. He got to work teaching Connor the basics on how to work the machines.

Meanwhile, while Taryn and Caitlyn were showing each other some dance moves with Faith watching in awe, Elena quietly slipped upstairs to go and see Nate. He had wanted to talk to her.

"Uncle Nate, what did you want to see me for? Is it about the surprise?"

"Yes, but you have to keep quiet about what I'm going to tell you now," Nate was sitting on the bench in the patio area of the backyard where no one was around. "Elena, I need your help, so I can propose to Caitlyn. That means I want to ask Caitlyn to marry me." Elena squealed in excitement. Nate laughed.

"I need you to look after the box which has the ring inside."

**Dun dun duuunnn! Nate is proposing to Caitlyn!**

**I'm sorry I took such a long time to update this I've been turning my full attention to 'Property of Caitlyn' right now so I forgot that I'd finished this chapter. The next chapter will be the last one, so I'm one step closer to another complete fanfic! I'm currently working on some new ones so I've been slacking off on my unfinished ones – I know, I'm a bad person. Lol. But thank you for reading! Reviews would be much appreciated but they're not compulsory, I'm not that mean! =) ^^H^a^l^e^y^^.x**


	3. Of Songs and Surprises

**A/N: (did you really expect anything else?) Sorry that this (and just about **_**everything**_**) took such a long time to update, I'm currently obsessing over new original stories and fics I haven't decided whether to put up yet. Most of them are slightly more sophisticated I guess, **_**grown-up sounding if you will**_**. Haha.. I've always wanted to put that in something! BUT they are kinda darker and I think they'll be more interesting. Thanks for the probably very few readers who are reading this as they read… and I'm confusing myself.**

**ANYWAY:**

A certain Gray hid her sly smile behind her hand as she walked past the adults through the house and back downstairs to the basement. She had the ring box in her pocket and she was so excited she was about to burst. She had had a lot of fun with her friends, dancing and running around and playing games, but the time came for them to go home and so Elena was left with Connor and Taryn, and all of the adults. Everyone was standing or sitting in the kitchen area or the lounge. Nate had previously arranged with Shane, Elena's plan, and it was almost time to put it to action.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Shane had found another microphone and plugged it into the sound system in the lounge. He had turned it up almost full volume so that everyone could hear.

"Would all guests at Elena Gray's birthday party please make their way over to the lounge for one last surprise?" This was it. It was Elena's time.

After everyone had arrived and found somewhere to sit, Elena appeared in front of them with her own microphone.

"Hi, thank you for coming to my party," Elena began. "And thank you for the presents. Mommy and Daddy like to thank you as well. It's very nice. Now I'm gonna sing you the song that mommy and daddy and me writed together. But I'm a bit scared so I might not be very good." Shane played the music and Ellie began to sing. As the daughter of two of the most popular music artists of their time, of course Elena would've inherited at least some of their genes. Even at seven years old everyone could tell that she was an extremely good singer, she had a cute little voice, but on top of that, she pulled off some impressive notes and the song was amazing. She had everyone cheering at the end.

"Thanks guys!" said Elena after she bowed and the cheering died down. "Now, I promised someone that I would help him with a very big and special surprise, but this one isn't for me. It's for someone else who I love very, very much and so does mommy and daddy, and grandma, and also everyone else. And especially Uncle Nate." This was Nate's cue to go up.

"Hey guys, how great was that performance?" Nate said. Everyone cheered and Elena blushed. "Now, I have something to say, and I wanted to wait until all of us were together, just so it would embarrass a certain person. That person happens to be our very own, Caitlyn Gellar."

"What are you planning on doing to me?" Caitlyn asked, raising an eyebrow. Everyone laughed.

"Well, if you come up here, I'll tell you," said Nate. Caitlyn slowly took a few steps to the front of the room.

"I," Nate said. "Am planning on making you mine forever. Caitlyn Gellar, will you marry me?" Caitlyn's eyes grew wide and she blinked in disbelief. Elena handed the ring bow to Nate who opened it and showed Caitlyn. She started to tear up.

"Of course I'll marry you Nathanial," said Caitlyn. Nate pulled Caitlyn into a hug and everyone clapped and cheered wildly. Shane put on some happy music and everyone started dancing.

"You two had been planning this the whole time, hadn't you?" Caitlyn asked Elena and Nate. They nodded and Caitlyn pulled them both into another hug.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Elena said happily.

**A/N: Awww wasn't that sweet? Oh, little kids, birthdays, proposals, gosh, I need to go read a dark crime/horror or something, get the sappiness outta my head, lol!** Thanks for reading! –me, out.


End file.
